


Christmas On The Run.

by SerahSanguine



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Memories, On the Run, Smut, post abduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerahSanguine/pseuds/SerahSanguine
Summary: Prompt; M&S Xmas after her abduction OR M&S first Xmas together on the run (sharing memories of their childhood, maybe?) I'd love to see some Hanukkah included somehow.
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39
Collections: X-Files Secret Santa Fanfic Exchange (2019)





	Christmas On The Run.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AweburnPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AweburnPhoenix/gifts).



> Laia you gave me quite a few prompts there so the one I chose was all of them haha honestly when i got this prompt and the fact it was for you and not being able to tell you was hard especially since we talk about everything to do with my stories. Hope you enjoy it lots of love Serah.
> 
> Other Notes; I did extensive research on the Jewish side of this fic, I do apologise if the hymn is wrong.  
> Also a massive thank you to @graciedane for Beta reading for me.

**Early December**

This was their first Christmas on the run, they were stopping in a cabin over the Kicking Horse Kabins just over the Canadian border on the outskirts of British Columbia. Mulder had a very, very old college friend who owned a cabin up here and knew he would be spending the holidays with his family back in Britain. They were safe for a little while, so they made the place feel like home. They had placed a 5ft tree in the corner of the room, with ornaments, lights the whole shabang. Twinkling light shattering the walls. 

The Christmas music was on low in the background as Mulder was placing the stockings on the mantelpiece making sure the embers would not set them alight. He was placing the last stocking when Scully walked up behind him wrapping her arms around his waist, her head softly placed on his winter jumper. 

“Are you celebrating Hanukkah this year?” she asked in a soft voice. 

“I wasn’t planning too, why?” 

Mulder turned around to let the warmth of the fire engulf them both but she let go intending on walking off. 

“I…. Just …. Never mind Mulder it doesn’t matter” 

He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him holding her close.

“Do you want to celebrate it with me?” he placed his finger underneath his chin lifting her face up to his so they could look each other in the eyes. His hazel eyes burning holes into her crystal blue ones. 

“No, it doesn’t matter” she felt a single tear prickle the back of her eyelids. She didn’t want to tell him how she wanted to celebrate it with him because it would be there first one together as a couple. The first time they were together he was abducted, the second time she wanted to celebrate he had to run to keep her and William safe. She looked away and tried not to let the cold tear fall down her warm cheek. 

“You promised no more lies, we tell the truth and speak our feelings.”

She turned to look at him again her hand reaching around to the back of his neck and her fingers sliding through his soft hair. It was a bit longer now than she was used to. 

“It would be our first one together Mulder, every time we have tried something has happened, I want you to know that I respect your faith as much as you do mine.”

“Ok then we celebrate it together it’s a little later this year, and it begins on the 22nd.”

“What do you expect when Christmas day is on a Wednesday this year?”

They made them both giggle. she snuggled in his chest. his body wash invading her senses his soft jumper frizzling against her skin. They swayed to Band Aid 1984 reduction of Do They Know It's Christmas. 

The song had ended and Scully stood in front over the mantle noticing there were 4 stockings and not two. And that’s when the tears were no longer held back and she let the free fall. 

“There are four but….”

“Emily even though she was not with us for long will always be ours. She lives through our hearts and be with us always. And one is for Will because even though he may not be here right now, again he will always be loved and he will never be forgotten.”

She looked at him with sadness and joy she placed her lips on to his and whispered, “I love you,” to which he replied ‘I know, and I love you to the moon and back.”

*****************************************

**Night of Sunday 22nd December.**

Mulder had gone down to the ‘Local Store’ which in reality wasn’t that local at all. 30 minutes by car, down the mountain. He bought a new  Menorah and 9 different candles each representing the miracle that a one-day supply of oil lasted for eight days. Scully laughed that the candles were all different colours his simple reply was the shop only had rainbow colours. 

“Scully, what is that amazing smell?”

“Potato latkes.” He picked one up and it was still extremely hot. “That’s what you get for touching too early.” he stuck his tongue out at her and scrunched up his face. He blew it hard and she smiled. 

“When did you learn to make them?” he said finishing his mouthful. 

“When you were on the run, me and mom practised and I mastered the technique. I think mom was just trying to keep my mind occupied”

He felt her sorrow for the missing time they had spent apart, he knew it well as he had the matching feelings. 

“It’s nearly time Scully.” 

“It’s 8 o’clock already”

He nodded 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” she was unsure of his answer even though they had bought and baked everything for the occasion.

“Yes for me, for you, for us.”

The room was dark the crackle of the fire roaring and burning in the background. The snow falling outside the cabin windows. The wind slightly rattling the window and echoing around the room. Mulder found the lighter and placed the first candle in the  menorah and lit it and recited the first blessing. 

“ _ Ba-ruch A-tah Ado-nai E-lo-he-nu Me-lech ha-olam a-sher ki-de-sha-nu be-mitz-vo-tav ve-tzi-va-nu le-had-lik ner ha-nu-kah.” _

“In English, Blessed are You, Lord our God, King of the universe, who has sanctified us with His commandments, and commanded us to kindle the Hanukkah light.”

They both stood there in silence watching a flicker of the flame bouncing from left to right after 5 minutes Scully finally spoke.

“The prayer was beautiful,” she said calmly.

“I just hope I said it right it’s been a while,” he replied truthfully. 

“Even if you didn’t it sounded ok, plus there is always time to practice,” she said lightheartedly.

“Yes I suppose there is,” he laughed and she joined in. she wrapped his arms around his waist her head snuggled into his chest. 

“I love you, Mulder,” she muffled into his shirt. 

“I love you too Scully”

*****************************************************************

**Christmas Day 2 am**

Mulder woke up looked at the crack underneath the curtain, the sky was still green like every night the moon bounced off the snow. He felt Scully's' warmth against his stomach her strawberry smelling hair ticking the tip of his nose. He buried his head further into her hair taking and deep breath in and letting her whole essence overfill him.

He stayed like this for a little while until Scully wiggled against his pelvis making some cute noise in her sleep. He flaccid penis went rock hard within seconds. He placed his lips against the crook of her neck trailing kisses up and down nibbling her ear every time he reached the top. His hand slid down her side of her body. Her rounded perky breast with perfect rose nipples, standing to attention. He slid it further down her slim silky smooth stomach that once held their child. He hit the curls of the pubic bone and his hand slithered through her wet folds. 

He heard her moan which only excited him more his erection full pressing itself on the small expanse of her back. 

She opened her legs slightly to give him access this only encouraged him to carry on. His finger slid and slipped with ease around and through her folds and to her clit. She threw her head back into his chest, her body warm and succulent against his hot a feverish skin. She moved her body up slightly to allow him to enter her with ease. Her fingers around his waist helping him thrust inside her. They soon become one body, one soul, one eternity moving in unison with each other he felt her body heighten in the desire for release. He was also so close to his bliss that when he felt her body convulse around his member he joined her in a euphoric pleasure. 

When they came back to the real world he kissed her on the cheek and whispered, 

“Merry Christmas Scully”

“Merry Christmas Mulder, ” she hushed back before falling back to sleep for hours. 

******************************

**Christmas Day**

They had woke up a little over an hour ago he made her blueberry pancakes in bed with fresh-squeezed orange juice. The fire crackling and warming the whole cabin up before Scully stepped off the bed. Mulder had laid her presents under the tree and she had placed his presents by the chair that had claimed as his. 

“Mulder, when did you put up more decorations?”

“Why it wasn't me, it was Father Christmas.”

“Oh shut up,” she laughed and pushed him towards the chair and she sat next to the tree on the cream shag rug. 

She opened the smallest first it was wrapped scruffy in blue wrapping paper with small red presents on it with a small red bow and a sticker in his scruffy penmanship it read, 

_ ‘To Scully, always and forever. Merry Christmas love from your dearest Fox” _

She opened it and what she saw brought silent tears to her eyes but instead of sadness, they were full of joy. With the box open she looked upon it and opened it up. He had gotten her a locket with Will’s picture in it. She had never before seen this photo of William and it made even more special.

The thought of William still hurt them both and they both often thought of him. 

“Mulder it’s beautiful you shouldn’t have.”

“Something just as beautiful as you,” he hugged her and she placed her head on his chest and enjoyed his comfort. There were times she wouldn't let him all those years ago. 

She gestured for him to open one and he did picking an overly square one in red wrapping paper with a perfect bow and perfect note. 

_ ‘To Mulder Merry Christmas with all my love Dana’  _

He opened it tossing the paper aside and what sat on his lap was a photo album of William he open the black velvet book with the embroidered name of William on the front to find the first page was of him holding William in the hospital in his little alien onesie saying ‘I still want to believe’. The second page was full of when they first bought him home from the hospital in his small blue and yellow outfit. The next couple of pages were of Scully family holding Will in different locations as well as at home, he always smiling unless he was asleep. 

Mulder looked at Scully and in the moment with both their eyes glistening, the love and adoration for each other. They may have not have been married (yet) but in the quiet moments in the cabin, they felt like it. 

They spent the next couple of hours going back and forth opening gifts with dinner somewhere in between. The night was closing in and they both sat on the sofa with a blanket wrapped around them in front of the roaring fire. 

“Do you remember that first time we spent Christmas together?” he asked. 

“Of course, it was just after my abduction Mom had invited you without my knowledge at you turned up bright and early and Melissa was also there and she also knew.” 

“We had turkey with all the trimmings and your mom made me help with the cranberry sauce.”

“Yes she did,” Scully replied laughing. 

“I didn’t know what to get you so I bought you the first edition of Moby Dick.” 

“It was a beautiful gift, Mom and Melissa kept calling you Fox.”

“And you kept correcting them every single time without fault telling them it was Mulder.”

They both started laughing and he moved closer to her and whispered sultry in her ear causing goosebumps forming on her skin.

“Now you know you can only call my Fox in the bedroom”

She took his lips with her own, the kiss sweet and sensual full of passionate desire and everything in between she let his lips go and he sat back where he was sitting. 

“Do you have any of the best memories from your childhood you want to reminisce about while we drink the really expensive wine?”

“Yeah hell why not,” she replied as she took a sip of the red merlot. “There was this one time I was about 7, Charlie must have been five or six Melissa was 9 and Bill was ten”

Mulder sat closer to her his hand wrapped in hers.

“We were meant to be sitting at the table after getting everything prepared. We were all sat at the table and Missy was last and when she came down her face was full of makeup she had ‘borrowed’ from mom. And let me tell you mom and Ahab's face was in complete utter shock with what she looked like. She looked a mess and it was so funny we all laughed and she got an utter bollocking from both mom and Ahab. By the time they had cleaned her up dinner was cold but we teased her about it for the whole year”

“Oh my God, I can't believe she did that,” he said in hysterics and trying to breathe in between. 

“Now it's your turn,” she said smirking and taking another sip of wine. 

“There was this one year where Samantha was about 5 and mom and dad got her the beautiful red border collie and Sam named her Ruby, she was completely in love with the puppy watching her bounce through the snow, throwing her the ball and playing fetch until about ten months later she ran away.” 

“This is meant to be happy Mulder,” she said, raising her eyebrow. 

“Wait for it I haven’t finished yet. A couple of days later she came back with a male companion scruffy looking thing. But you could tell this dogs were smitten for each other. 3 months later Ruby gave birth to a whole litter of puppies on Christmas day and Sams' face lit up all over again. But mom and dad won't be very happy about it and sold most of the litter apart from Sams favourite one. Which was red white and black proper runt of the litter but Sam loved it”

“So it was a Lady and the Tramp scenario,” She said smiling. 

“Completely she even called the male dog Tramp.”

“That’s really sweet Mulder.”

“It was unless you had to shout Tramp when on a walk that got me some funny looks.”

“Oh, I bet it did,” she said laughing “But it is a really sweet story thank you for telling me”

Again she instigated the kiss by placing her lips on his. Wine forgotten about, clothed shed. Fire crackling. They spent the rest of Christmas the same way they had entered it entwining the minds, bodies and souls. 

As they lay their  weary heads on the pillow, wrapped up in an oversized blanket the snow fell outside the fire down to its last orange and yellow amber glow. Before falling asleep Mulder placed his lips on her red hair and whispered.

“Merry Christmas Scully.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading please leave me feedback whether it's good or bad I really appreciate it.  
> Merry Christmas Everyone, I hope you have a wonderful new year


End file.
